Probes having sensors are known, but in the past once the sensor dies, in particular when a fluid reservoir of an electrode type sensor is spent, the entire probe was discarded. That may not have been too expensive prior to “smart probes,” but now that probes, like those disclosed herein, carry an on-board circuit board with memory and numerous other functionalities, it is expensive to just throw away the entire probe.
To solve this problem and address this long-felt need, Applicants have developed a replaceable probe head that allows the body of the probe housing the circuit board to be reused. In the embodiment disclosed herein, only the probe head is discarded.